For example, there is a method in which a sequence starting number and a fixed-length bitmap are used as a method for indicating the acknowledgement to plural data frames by one response frame. Each acknowledgement to the data frame of a relative sequence number from the sequence starting number is displayed in the fixed-length bitmap.